<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Tied Up by twixmomo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695137">All Tied Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo'>twixmomo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paradise [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, dom!yves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Work is stressful, and Yves helps you relax with her own form of therapy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paradise [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Tied Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Staring at monitors where words no longer made sense, you rubbed your temple in slow circles, trying to keep the throbbing headache you’d had all morning at bay. It wasn’t working. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You downed your second cup of coffee before the sun had risen, not a particularly healthy habit but you did what you could to survive the day. Stacks of papers on both sides of your desk so high they threatened to become part of the floor, and if you had any sense you’d put that industrial paper shredder to good use and feed every last sheet to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After letting out a frustrated sigh you looked at the newest set of applications and resumes, your eyes glazing over at the amount of under-qualified applications that were wasting both your time and the paper they were being printed on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The benefits of being the top firm in the country heavily outweighed the drawbacks, but some days you barely had enough time to breathe. You needed a break, to say the least, but you couldn’t take a vacation during the busiest time of the year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You took another break, leaving work behind and grabbing a bagel, refilling your mug with coffee so strong it could knock your lights out. Sitting back down at your desk you remembered something a coworker had given you the other day, taking note of your constant state of exhaustion and wanting to offer a solution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finishing your coffee, you opened the top desk drawer and pulled out a business card, scanning it and flipping it over several times. Just a small phone number on the back, and the front had nothing but one word etched in dark red writing on a black background, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yves</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything seemed too mysterious. When presented, you pushed back at the idea of calling this seemingly mysterious woman. The thought of her being an escort came to mind, yet you were assured she was nothing like that, instead of being told that she was “just the thing you needed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was worth a shot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You called and were given an address to show up to at your leisure, with little other details. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t regret it,” was the last thing you heard through the phone, four words whispered by a soft sultry voice that piqued your interest already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you arrived you stopped short at the door, triple checking that it matched the address you were given and nervously walked in. Taking a moment of hesitation you opened the door and walked in, taking in an aroma of flowers and citrus. The room was rather nondescript, wooden floors, basic paintings, and plants surrounding colorful rugs in an area that seemed it was used as a meeting area before any kind of “services” were offered, whatever those might be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You approached the center of the room and were met with a gorgeous young woman with striking features, sitting on what might as well have been a throne as she glowed in the room’s dim light with her slim legs crossed. The red sofa chair she had taken a seat was the focus of the room, parallel to a black leather couch as she offered a comforting smile upon your arrival. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There weren’t enough words in the English language to describe her beauty. Short brown hair, red lips, and legs that went on for miles were the first thing you caught notice of. Her color of choice was black, a nice contrast against her pale skin. Dressed in a top tight enough to show off the contour of her breasts, a tight leather skirt that hugged her curves and showed off well-formed hips, and leather knee-high boots that went up mid-thigh finished the dark ensemble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi...are you Yves?” you asked as your voice cracked, making eye contact with her causing your nerves to intensify. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi! Yes, I am, I’ve been expecting you. Please take a seat,” she said, her voice seductively sweet. Yves gestured to sit on the black leather sofa next to her, and you happily took a seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t be nervous,” she smiled. “What brings you here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I was told that you help people out. I don’t even know what that means exactly...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves folded her hands in her lap as she responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s correct. People come to me for a variety of reasons, mostly stress-related. What I can offer depends on what their needs are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do you do exactly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> you want. For a price, of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So like…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An escort?” she interrupted with a smile. “No, I’m not quite like that. I don’t like to give myself a title, but you can think of me as a therapist if you want, with a more hands-on approach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hands-on?” you repeated, raising an eyebrow in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I provide specific services catering to each individual client depending on their comfort level. The more you tell me about yourself the better I can help out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...think I understand.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, now what’s troubling you? Relationships? Work? Shitty boss?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m actually the boss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see,” Yves said surprised. “I bet you have a lot on your plate.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be overworked, stressed, tired…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, all three.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand. I can definitely help you relax, relieve some of that tension that’s been built up.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds great. How much will this run me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s worry about that later. I know you can afford me so that’s what matters,” Yves said as she gave a reassuring smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now tell me. Is there anything you see yourself being uncomfortable with?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, not really. I’m pretty open I think.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Tell me a little about your job. You have a lot of people working under you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I have my own team of about twenty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do they listen to you?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Most of the time, yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, you must be a great boss. For our session, I want to reverse everything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to listen to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I want you to obey everything I say, no objections. I want to take that control away from you and free you from it. Does that sound okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does actually.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. I need you to come up with a safe word. If you can’t I’ll give you one, it’ll be used in case things get too much for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, very rarely do clients use it. I make sure I take very good care of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave everything in your hands then, Miss Yves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “Now if you’ll follow me to the bedroom…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-bedroom?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s where most of my sessions take place. If that’s a problem, I can arrange something else-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no, that’s fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now, from the moment you step inside the room until you leave, you are to address me as Mommy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy?” you repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that is my preferred title and I expect you to use it at all times.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understood.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If there are no further questions...shall we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves led you down a dark lit hallway into a small bedroom, shutting the door behind as you both entered. The walls were painted cherry red with soft-looking carpet spread everywhere. Dark colors were a recurring theme, a black dresser was to your left, with a sturdy looking bed in the center of the room with a metal headboard behind. A tall white lamp in the corner of the room was on already, the only other lighting in the room came from candles placed on top of the dresser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strip to your underwear. Nice and slow,” she commanded right away. You were hesitant, but you had agreed to do anything and everything Yves said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves looked back and glared and you had a moment of panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mommy,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you quickly corrected as her plump red lips formed a smile. One by one you began to remove parts of clothing from your body as Yves took a seat on the bed, crossing her long legs and placing her palms flat on the mattress and looking on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With each piece of clothing removed from your body, you could feel Yves staring at you without even looking at her. You felt like prey facing your hunter as a pile of clothes rested beside you as you awkwardly stood and presented yourself in just your boxers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not bad,” she smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On your knees,” she demanded as she pointed towards the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You obeyed without a moment of hesitation and dropped to your knees just in front of her. She smiled as she looked down and ran her slender fingers through strands of your hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy. Did you pick a safe word?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing that came to your mind was the scent of the room. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vanilla</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves nodded. “Please make sure you remember it and don’t be scared to use it. I’ll do my best to make sure you don’t need to and keep constant attention on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mommy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves smiled again. “Now... take these off me," she said and slapped one of her boots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You again obeyed without question and unzipped one side of her leather boots and gently pulled it off each of her long legs, repeating the step with her other boot until they were off, placing them on the ground and waiting for additional orders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves stood up and demanded your attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Undress me. Every time you remove part of my clothing you are to kiss that part of my body. Is that clear?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Mommy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a fast learner it seems. If you keep obeying me, things will end well for both of us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You started right away and removed her top as she lifted her arms up to help out, underneath Yves had on a red lace bra on, giving a glimpse of her cleavage. Her sparkling eyes met yours with approval as she waited for you to continue following her instruction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never keeping her waiting, you brought your lips to her warm flushed skin as you kissed her collarbone, eyes roaming her body, and moving down to her waist as you began to remove her skirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You took a deep breath before finding the zipper and tugging it down, pulling the whole skirt down her beautiful legs and revealing a matching set of lace red panties. Yves stepped out of her skirt and your knees met the carpet again, kissing each of her bare thighs before looking back up at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This color looks really good on you, Mommy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. It’s my favorite.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes commanded for you to continue. You returned to your feet and moved behind her body, carefully unclasping her bra and slipping the straps off her shoulders, feeling the warmth and softness of her skin. Yves helped with the rest and tossed the bra to the ground as you peppered her back and shoulders in kisses, not letting an inch of skin be untouched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You moved around to her chest and your eyes went wide at her bare breasts, but her demanding gaze didn’t let your eyes wander long as you kissed her soft perky breasts, wanting to do more than that but Yves stopped you before you had that chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, you’ll have to earn that,” she said with her intense eyes backing her up. You kissed down her body, moving from her chest and leaving a trail of kisses from her chest down her tight abdomen, looking up every so often to seek approval. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves looked satisfied as you slipped your fingers into the thin waistband of her panties and began slowly slipping then off her wide hips, moving the skimpy pair of fabric down her slender legs until they were removed from her now fully nude body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stayed on your knees, kissing as much of Yves’s naked body as you could, lips finding delicate soft skin everywhere. You couldn’t help but stare at Yves, her naked body so pristine and gorgeous, curves everywhere that you couldn’t help but feel like you were on your knees ready to worship her like the goddess she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have such a nice body, Mommy,” you said, and Yves cooed at the compliment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. What do you like about my body?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you said as you delivered a deep kiss to her legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s boring. Pick your favorite part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love your abs. You must work so hard to look so sexy, Mommy.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good answer. Keep going,” she said as you kept continuous kisses on her toned abdomen, feeling brave and giving a few soft licks over her tight firm abs.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves couldn’t help the color of her cheeks from turning red, she loved being bathed in all the attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough. Now stop staring and start eating me out.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mommy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked up at Yves as you kissed up and down her inner thighs, warming her up. You caressed her soft thighs and brought two fingers in between her milky thighs, rubbing her pink slit and pleased with the slick you found on your fingertips already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So wet, Mommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because you’ve been turning me on such much, baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I taste you, Mommy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After gaining permission, Yves spread her legs slightly as you brought your lips to her core and gave a soft kiss before placing your tongue flat and dragging up and down her pink slit, hearing a soft heavenly moan as you made first contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nectar coating your tongue was delicious and you needed more, using your tongue to wander through the folds of Yves’s pussy, lapping up the sweet juices that leaked out and trying to earn more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves stared down at you as you hungrily ate her pussy, moaning as you buried your tongue in her wet hole, licking her sweet spots up and down and being infatuated with her noises. You focused your attention on making her feel good as you felt hands grabbing at your hair, pulling at it, and trying to push your face deeper against her pussy, practically smothering you with her delicious wet crotch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more you ate Yves’s delicious pussy the louder she moaned and the wetter she got, you couldn’t stop eating her out even if you wanted, her taste so unforgettable you wanted it to linger on your lips for days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck... </span>
  </em>
  <span>you like eating Mommy’s pussy, don’t you? Such a good boy, eating me so well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it. You taste so good, Mommy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop then, don’t stop until you make Mommy cum all over your face.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves dug her nails into your skull and tilted her head back as you focused on working her clit with your tongue, building the momentum more and more by the second and feeling her thighs quivering as you kept licking her center, encouraging her loud lustful moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You kept your tongue moving steady, making sure you kept adequate pressure on her clit as you gave her pussy repeated long swipes, licking in between her thighs as much as you could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves closed her eyes as she felt your tongue embracing her entrance, you were giving her every bit of pleasure she deserved and you wanted nothing more than to bring her to climax as you worked your tongue against her swollen clit, earning a loud moan every time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breathing grew deeper, her moans and groans could no longer be contained as you sent her on the road to release as her body began tensing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck baby, you’re gonna make Mommy cum so fucking hard. Don’t you stop, don’t you dare fucking stop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take much longer. You kept your hands on her thighs to keep her upright, flicking against her clit before taking it in your mouth and securing your lips around it, sending Yves flying over the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god...I’m gonna-” Yves yelled and it was the last thing she said as her hips bucked and her body began shaking. You tried to keep her steady as she came, her orgasm hitting hard and overloading her senses of every delirious moment of climax. You kept your tongue moving against her sensitive clit until she pushed your face away from between her thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves let out several deep breaths as her body calmed down, a proud expression on her face combined with glazed-over eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy…” she purred and helped you up to the edge of the bed and took a seat on your lap, holding onto your shoulders as she looked into your eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You made me feel really good, so I’m going to return the favor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips crashed against yours, the softness of them intoxicating you, she had a sweetness to her like something you’d never tasted before. Yves’s tongue brushed across your teeth, lips kissing deeply against you before biting down on your lower lip, taking control away from you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You’ll do anything Mommy says, won’t you?” she asked with a sweet smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded nervously. The moment was thrilling, and yet scary of not knowing what you were in for. You were all in at this point though, whatever Yves wanted to do to you, you would let her without protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lay down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You obeyed as she dismounted your lap and fetched something out of the black dresser. You scooted back enough and rested your head on the pillows. Yves returned with two silk scarves in hand and a huge smirk, and you caught on quick and offered no resistance as the idea of being tied up by such a sexy woman turned you on to no end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arms up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You complied and lifted both arms up, Yves swiftly tied both of your wrists after running the material over your chest, tying you to the metal headboard behind your head. You pulled back your arms to test each restraint, there wasn’t much give. You were all hers now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too tight?” Yves asked, and you gave a simple shake of your head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She straddled your waist and caressed your bare chest before lightly scratching her nails against your skin. Her deadly gaze met yours, and she tilted her head enough to bring her sultry lips to your ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to enjoy ruining you, baby,” she seductively whispered and brought her soft lips to your neck as she placed slow wet kisses alongside your skin. You felt your heart beating faster as your body jerked and betrayed your desperation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves was a master of seduction as her mouth opened and her tongue brushed against your neck, swiping up and down several times before she began sucking on your skin, softly at first and then harshly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You let out several needy moans that Yves took delight in, proud of how easily you had melted into a puddle for her. You took in several deep breaths as she continued sucking on your neck,  feeling your boxers tightening up at the constant contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long has it been since someone has touched you like this, baby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You let out a drawn-out breath before responding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You poor thing. Well, Mommy will take good care of you,” she said with an innocent smile as she moved down your body, placing soft kisses down your chest before until she noticed the bulge in your boxers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this? Hard already?” she said as she cupped your bulge, giving your crotch a firm squeeze as she looked at your tensed up reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t wait for an answer as the blood continued to rush to your crotch, your bulge now more prominent. Her warm hands stroked up your thighs, and she gave your cock a quick teasing flick against the fabric that sent shivers up your spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a needy boy, aren’t you? You want Mommy to suck this cock?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, Mommy. P-please, more than anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips smiled and she practically ripped your boxers off, leaving you naked and tied up and ripe for the taking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves didn’t waste any time and laid flat on her stomach between your legs, spreading them wide as she wrapped a hand around your hard cock and began pumping, pre-cum drizzling her slender fingers already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has been a while, hasn’t it, baby? You’re leaking already.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at you the entire time with those deadly seductive eyes as she stroked your cock slowly, twisting her hand as she moved up and down your entire length, making small and delicate movements as you let out soft moans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this feel good?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves’s words slipped through your mind, unable to hear and only focusing on the way her slim fingers felt wrapped tightly around your cock, stroking rhythmically.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Answer me, “ she demanded, bringing you back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, it feels great, Mommy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves let a bit of saliva dribble down her lips and onto your shaft, aiding with lubrication as she sped up her strokes, finding a perfect rhythm to jerk you off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, it’s going to feel even better...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kept her word right away and dragged her wet tongue from the bottom of your base upwards, painting your shaft up and down until she reached your sensitive swollen tip and swirled around it, flicking against your slit and lapping up everything that leaked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Messy boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves kept her eyes focused on you as she continued licking every inch of your shaft, not leaving a single part untouched by her tongue. She held your cock up with both hands as her tongue delivered a few more strokes up and down, listening and paying attention to your moans and whimpers and knew that your cock was aching for more than just what she was giving you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She used your desperation to her advantage, giving your shaft one flick at a time, causing your body to jerk each time. Licking her lips she ran them alongside the side of your shaft, kissing your shaft as she moved them everywhere but where you needed them most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please…” you whimpered, as she continued teasing your cock, lips on every part of your base but your swollen tip, your cock twitching, and throbbing and begging to be pleased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please what, baby?” she asked as she licked your balls, stroking and making your leaking cock ache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One more time she explored your shaft with her tongue before giving in. Her lips puckered and wrapped around your cock, sucking your tip as you moaned loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your hips jerked reactively and the softness of her lips brought immense pleasure. She sucked slowly as her cheeks hollowed, not letting her eyes off you for a second. Yves’s wet tongue provided additional stimulation as she flicked against the underside of your shaft, lips tightly sealed around your cock and only letting your tip into her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god…fuck...it feels so good,” you moaned as Yves’s warm lips began drifting down your needy shaft while your hips moved on their own as you involuntarily pushed your shaft forward. Yves caught on and held your thighs down in place to stop you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be patient baby, or Mommy won’t let you cum at all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She continued as your body settled down, giving a nice build-up to the amazingly slow and sensual blowjob she was giving, lips and tongue wrapped around your cock as she sucked you off with such intense satisfaction you couldn’t help stop moaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your wrists jerked back as you tried to move them, almost unconsciously and remembering that they were out of use, your dick thinking before your brain did this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In response, Yves took you deeper into the warmth of her mouth, her hot breath lingering and delivering more pleasure as she began to move faster and began bobbing her head. Those plump lips firmly attached to your cock as she left warm saliva on your shaft, slurping away and increasing the pace with every movement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy loves hearing you moan. Feels good right? To have these pretty lips sucking such a nice hard cock? Make sure to answer me this time or I'll stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-it feels amazing, Mommy, holy shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy. Mommy loves seeing you squirm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew she had complete and total control of your cock, she could do anything she wanted right now and there was little to stop her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves went as deep as she could, taking your entire length into her wet warm mouth with ease. Her throat tightened as you hit the back of it, and she began bobbing her head faster, her pace dictated by the pleasure in your eyes and the sounds you couldn’t help escaping your lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t have much left, and Yves sensed it as she moved her hands to your thighs, caressing them softly and using her nails just enough to provide more stimulation, doing anything and everything to make you a mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she cupped your balls that was your breaking point, whimpering and moaning and tugging at your restraints, giving yourself to Yves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy wants you to cum, you’ll do that for me right? Wanna see how good you taste. You won’t disappoint me will you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no, I could never.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, then let it all out, baby. Cum for Mommy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was too fucking much. Yves’s soft wet lips sliding up and down your shaft, a hand kept on your thigh while she fondled your balls, nothing could stop you from reaching climax at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-Mommy, I’m gonna cum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt more pressure around your balls, Yves’s lips tightened and sucked harder as she kept her gaze fixed on you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After several grunts and groans, your hips jerked uncontrollably as your cock throbbed inside Yves’s mouth, erupting as you sent thick hot cum that she was more than happy to receive. She kept her lips sealed shut as you shot your load down her throat as requested, her mouth sucking you dry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You almost passed out from the pleasure as your orgasm mercifully winded down. Yves kept eye contact and kept sucking even after she ensured she had milked you dry of every drop, encouraged to continue as you kept squirming and moaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Yves had emptied your balls she swallowed your load in two big gulps, opening her now empty mouth and sticking her tongue out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Such a yummy load."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled proudly and her lips were replaced by her hand, still stroking your sensitive shaft as you harshly jerked and pulled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck, Mommy, p-please, stop I can’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t what? It seems you’re still rock hard for me, baby. Mommy isn’t done with you yet.“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smirked and continued to jerk off your shaft slowly, licking your tip every now and then. You gritted your teeth, overwhelmed by a mixture of pain and pleasure as you laid and sunk back into the pillows helplessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be so sensitive right now, hmm?” Yves said with a huge devilish smirk, letting out a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t do anything but lie there, trying to keep your mind off the tense, almost painful strokes assaulting your sensitive shaft. Yves knew perfectly what she was doing to you but was careful not to go overboard. After what felt like hours every stroke felt less painful, and Yves stopped pumping your cock altogether as she smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been such a good obedient boy. Doing everything Mommy says without any complaints...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves moved up and gave you the perfect view of her tight body, taking your head into her small dainty hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She caught you staring at her wonderful chest and her small perky tits, and was quick to enable you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Suck them, baby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn't have to be told twice as your lips latched onto her hard nipples, licking and sucking away and earning soft moans, tongue flicking against her sensitive buds as you ate them up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That feels nice, baby. You're making me so wet." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sucked a little harder, swirling around them and leaving a trail of saliva, lips surrounding, and suckling her tits with an insatiable hunger and lust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before you could have your fill she lifted her body away, always teasing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's all you get."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She straddled your waist and took a seat on your abdomen, feeling her wetness spreading all over your stomach. Just one finger running up and down your body still felt like being struck by lightning every time, senses still overwhelmed. She could sense it too as she caressed your chest and began playing with your nipples, teasing and tweaking them and doing everything to drive you insane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck....” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still sensitive baby? You’ve had enough rest, Mommy is going to fuck you now. Not gonna go easy on you either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if to show she wasn’t lying she grabbed your cock with a tight grip and stroked it furiously this time, you still had a bit of sensitivity left and each stroke brought several sensations throughout your body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, you’re still hard. Don’t think I’m going to let you cum before me this time,” she said as she guided your shaft between her thighs, rubbing it just between her pink slippery lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look how wet you made me, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She teased both of you more, using your cock to spread her folds open and you could feel the heat from her hole, desperately anticipating how good her pussy was going to feel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves let your eyes wander before letting you enter her, knowing you were staring at all her curves and her naked body. You couldn’t rightfully pick a part to focus on - whether it be her amazing creamy thighs, full wide hips, tight toned abs, perky breasts, or that gorgeous face. It was all perfectly sculpted like she was chosen to be the definition of what a woman was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t give you any more time to stare, with your cock aimed perfectly at her entrance she lowered down on your shaft, letting you sink inside the warmth of her pussy. You almost screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves was so fucking tight, and you needed more time to adjust than she did as she lifted her body up and used those perfect hips to slam herself down, her walls clenching around your shaft tightly as her pussy swallowed you up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her opening pace was wild and rapid as she harshly bounced on your cock, her hips moved violently and picked up speed each time she impaled herself on your dick, moaning without any worries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so tight, Mommy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re so big, baby. You’re gonna stretch me out nice and wide.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves continued to ride your cock wildly, getting off on overwhelming you. You couldn’t tell what was more intoxicating, her wetness, her tightness, or her warmth, but all three together was a mind-numbing combination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned forward and put her hands on your chest as her hips worked their magic, her pussy was practically drowning your shaft with her juices, her moans doing most of the talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt her lips on your bare chest again, sucking harshly enough to leave a mark on both sides of your chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just making sure you know you’re all mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves rode you so roughly but you enjoyed every moment over it, every moan and gasp that escaped from her sinful lips. The only regret you had was not being able to touch her soft skin, you’d do anything to be able to touch those warm creamy thighs, especially now that they had a sheen of sweat from how hard she was riding you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you fill me up so well. I love how good you feel inside me, how much you stretch me out. I could ride you all fucking day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I could last all day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make you last,” she smirked, working her hips to her advantage as they gyrated with a mind of their own, moaning loudly as she took you inside her again and again to the hilt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The situation was endlessly arousing, being helpless tied up and watching Yves use you for her own pleasure, throwing her head back and moaning without any care, running her hands over your chest, and digging her nails enough to make sure you never forgot this experience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her pussy felt so good, so tight and wet as she took you deep inside her with every bounce. Neither of you stopped moaning as her glistening juices smeared your shaft and she felt wetter and wetter with each bounce, her wonderful tight ass smacking against your body so harshly that you don’t know how you managed to last this long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves’s pace was relentless, her soft thighs bouncing against your own flesh as she impaled herself hard enough to make the bed creak, the sounds of your bodies slapping together became your shared personal orchestra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like when Mommy rides you? You like being my pretty little fucktoy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, Mommy, I love it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, approving of your answer. Both of you were covered in sweat, tired from the constant bounce and smack of her ass, but it all felt so fucking good. You were content in letting her use you as much as she wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hips sped up, riding you with one goal in mind as her tight pussy controlled your cock. Her heavenly wet lips gripped your shaft and kept you in place deep inside her wet pussy, not letting you escape as she kept her vigorous use of your body going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, baby, your cock feels so good. You’re gonna make me cum again!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With just a few more times slamming up and down hard on your cock she did just that and came again, drenching your shaft in her juices as she felt even tighter as her walls pulsated around it, violently shaking and her thighs quivering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rode out her orgasm and kept the momentum going as she opened her eyes and came down from her high, her hips moving in slow but powerful circles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your turn baby, you must be getting close again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-i am,” you said as that fire in your abdomen tore through your body as you struggled against your restraints, wanting to pull her close and touch her but frustrated infinitely by your lack of ability to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to cum inside me, baby. Do you still have another big load left?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded and felt breathless the closer you got to orgasm, trying to savor every last moment of Yves’s tight hot pussy wrapping around you, every bounce on your cock bringing you closer and closer to that delicate edge as she slammed herself down all the way on you.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck, Mommy I-” you cried out before your climax hit, this time even more powerful as you emptied your sticky hot load deep into her pussy, filling her walls up with shot after shot of thick cum that made your cock continuously twitch with every spurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt your high lasting forever, putting your body at ease into a relaxed euphoric state as Yves drained everything out of you and then some. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves slowed her hips down until she felt every drop was contained inside her, satisfied at the mess you had made inside her. She leaned forward and cupped your face as you felt her unforgettable soft lips crashing one more time against yours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You filled Mommy up so much, baby. Good boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With both of you panting and gasping she slowly began lifting herself off your shaft, inch by inch until she was empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of you watched together as the thick dripping load left inside her pussy began leaking out, a slow stream of thick semen flowed from between her thighs that surprised her with how much escaped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves ran her fingers through her pink splayed lips and collected your fresh load on her fingers, taking another taste of your fresh load as she brought them to her lips and licked them clean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess I better clean you up,” she said as she began licking your cock clean, tasting her own juices on your shaft as her wet tongue slid across every surface. She hummed as she sucked your sensitive tip a few times, lewdly slurping on it until she was satisfied, letting it go as it plopped out of her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached up towards the bedframe and untied your wrists, rubbing them to let the circulation flow back and doing her job to make sure you were okay. It became impossible to do anything but stare, as you caught your breath, the afterglow on her body evident as you stirred and moved your arms for the first time since you were tied up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did so well. Doing okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves double checked to make sure you were okay before she left briefly. She returned and pulled you off the bed, dragging you into the bathroom where a warm shower was waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” she said as she stepped in and you followed her. After closing the door you stood underneath the refreshing warm water, as Yves took point and stood behind you. She massaged your body thoroughly, hand gently caressing and running all over your body before she came back into view again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exhausted. But also the most relaxed I’ve ever felt in years.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad. You did well for the first time seeing me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, mommy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “You don’t have to call me that anymore. Only in the bedroom, remember?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had forgotten, and yet part of you still wanted to call her that. Yves looked so hot in front of you, her naked wet body the very definition of perfection. Had you not been so drained you might have dared to ask for round two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did so well that I’m going to let this first session be free, as long as you promise to come see me again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, because I have a lot more planned for you." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>